


Sun, Moon, and Stars

by ozoneandthunder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Dean is So Whipped, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Dothraki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Idiots in Love, Languages, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Sweet Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozoneandthunder/pseuds/ozoneandthunder
Summary: Cas is a bit too much addicted to Netfilx, particularly to Game of thrones and strange languages. Dean prides himself with the knowledge of weird things, but this time he can not understand what Cas is saying to him, until he does.Sam is just very much amused by them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm just posting my fic from tumblr to Ao3. Hope you enjoy it!

It started like all the things that start with Cas: out of the blue.

One day it was the typical “Hello, Dean. What are you doing?” while Dean was doing, well, anything, and the other was “Would you please pass me the salt, shekh ma shieraki anni*?” while they were eating dinner.

Now, Dean is a hunter, he knows many odd and forgotten languages, thankyouverymuch, but this, though familiar, he couldn’t understand.

 Maybe it was common courtesy in Enochian to say that, but the sound didn’t resemble Enochian. Or, for the matter, didn’t seem to be common courtesy at all, since, at the end of a hunt, after salt’n’ burning the bones of a nasty ghost that threw Dean in the dirt rather forcibly, he went all “I’m glad that you’re ok, shekh ma shieraki anni.” And Sam, that was beside him, looked at them with wide eyes and then snickered; he _fucking_ snickered.

So, Dean, being even more confused than before, muttered a simple “Uh, ok”, made his way past Cas, collected their stuff and went towards the car. In the meanwhile his mind was twirling around, trying to pin _when the hell_ he already heard that.

He decided that this needed research after the third time it happened, which was the next morning.

Cas stumbled into the bunker’s kitchen in _Dean’s_ boxers with his hair all spiked up, grabbed _Dean’s_ mug of coffee, said “Good morning, shekh ma shieraki anni.” and went straight back into _Dean’s_ room –well, theirs- to marathon- watch something on Netfilx.

Luckily for him, Sam was in the middle of his morning run, so he was spared from Sam’s “my-brother’s-boyfriend-is-adorable” face, that would have left him even more confused and pissed.

While Dean was pouring himself another cup of coffee his mind was working harder than yesterday, going faster and faster through his memories, without any results. That phrase kept nagging at him, he could _swear_ he already heard it somewhere.

But now he finds himself sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his laptop. His other mug of coffee cold and forgotten on the table, with his hand still on the handle since the Google results tab opened and left him gaping at it like a fish.

Of course. Of course it was Netfilx’s fault. Precisely “Game of Thrones”’s. He saw the Tv show a long while ago and though he liked that chick Daenerys, he didn’t continue it. When she and others spoke Dothraki, he read English subtitles as fast as he could, not really paying attention to the sound of the language, but apparently Castiel, the Language Nerd #2, paid way too much attention to it.

And of fucking course Cas had to pick the cheesiest thing from it all.

Later that day, he and Cas are alone in the made-up living room that they arranged in one of the many enormous rooms of the bunker. The movie Dean insisted they watch is over- because after an hour and a half it ends, not like the Tv shows Cas and Sam are addicted to- and Sam went to sleep as soon as the end credits started while he and Cas waited for a potential post-credit scene.

Dean is putting away the dvd, not facing Cas that still sits on the sofa, when he speaks.

He says “Let’s go to bed, shekh ma shieraki anni” and he is glad that the lights are out because his face is aflame.

_God_ , he is totally whipped.

When he turns he finds Castiel looking at him, face tilted in his typical confused way.

“Shouldn’t you say: ‘yer jalan atthirari anni’*?” he asks, pleased but curious.

Dean lets out a small laugh and answers him “No, Cas, you’re my sun and stars, too”.

Cas’s eyes twinkle, their blue vivid even in the dark like stars, and his smile is so big and radiant like the sun when he rises from the sofa and takes Dean’s hand, leading them to their bedroom, that Dean can’t help but to smile as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you for reading this, this is my first attempt at a destiel fan fiction, and my first fan fiction in English- not my native language-, so you have to forgive me if I made some mistakes.
> 
> * the sentences are from Game of thrones  
> Yer jalan atthirari anni - You are the moon of my life. (Used when addressing a beloved woman since the moon is seen as female)  
> Shekh ma shieraki anni - My sun and stars (Referring to a beloved man since the sun is the male counterpart to the moon)


End file.
